Tenchi Meets The Mouse
by Ryoko-Rules
Summary: Mihosi wins a trip to Disney World and everyone is invited to come. I'm almost certain this will be a T/R fic but I'm not 100% sure. Please R+R....all I'm asking for is 30 seconds of your time.
1. Default Chapter

The Usual: Tenchi Muyo and all its characters belong to AIC/Pioneer corp. Any and all characters or locations mentioned other than those I make up belong to Disney. Also I am not making a single cent off this fic. It is simply for entertainment purposes. So I don't sue me. Also this is my second fic, but I'm trying a new technique so I apologize now if it drags or just plain sucks.  
  
1 Tenchi Meets The Mouse  
  
Chapter 1 – Another Adventure is Born  
  
It was a beautiful day at the Masaki residence. Everyone was up and about going about his or her typical business.  
  
Sasami walked into the living room with a few envelopes in her hand. "I've got a letter for Tenchi. Anyone know where he is?"  
  
"Nope." Both Kiyone and Mihoshi replied at the same time.  
  
"Well I've got one for Mihoshi too."  
  
"OOH. WOW! Let me see." Mihoshi's face lit up with glee as Sasami handed her the letter.  
  
"So what is it about Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked with amazement on her face. This was very rare. Hell, this was a once in a year type of stuff.  
  
"Its from a mail contest in America." She said this very plainly as all her focus was on opening the letter.  
  
Kiyone burst into laughter. "Oh my god…you've got to be kidding me. You've got a better chance of making sergeant at GP HQ then winning in one of those contests." Kiyone struggled to control her laughter as she blurted this out.  
  
"Someone wins every contest. So she could win." Sasami said as she left the room. It was obvious she wasn't so sure about what she just said.  
  
"Mihoshi pulled out a piece of paper. It folded down several times. "Blady, blady, blady, blah…Congratulations you have won the second place prize! YIPPIE!" Mihoshi looked happier than the first time he ate a Sasami masterpiece.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yea Kiyone!!!"  
  
"What's all this yelling about?"  
  
"Hey Tenchi."  
  
"Hey Kiyone. Um…Mihoshi what are you so excited about?" Tenchi's face was full of curiosity.  
  
"I won a mail contest from America!!! I came in second place!" She was still as excited as the second she read the letter.  
  
"Wow, that's cool Mihoshi. What did you win?" Tenchi was now excited himself.  
  
"Um…" Mihoshi scanned the letter. "It's a trip to Disney World in Florida, USA." After reading this she began to show some intrigue. "Kiyone what is Disney World?"  
  
"Its like the theme park we went to in Tokyo except its like one hundred times larger and has special kinds of 'rides'."  
  
"I heard about how great it was and have always wanted to go there." Tenchi excitedly said. I'm pretty sure I'm able to go with her but figure I should ask before I get too excited.  
  
"So who can you bring with you Mihoshi?"  
  
"It says right here that I can bring up to nine other people with me."  
  
"So who are you gonna bring?" Tenchi quickly added. He was anxious to know if he was going to Disney World.  
  
"Well…Kiyone of course! And Ryoko and Ayeka have to come. Sasami will have to be with Ayeka. Washu will have to be there." Mihoshi put her hand on her chin and looked as though she was thinking. "Oh right! You too Tenchi!"  
  
As soon as he heard this he immediately thanked Mihoshi.  
  
Kiyone hadn't said much since she was in shock form being proved wrong by Mihoshi. "Tenchi you better get permission to go. It says here that we grab our flight in three days."  
  
"Right. I'll ask now." Tenchi quickly left the room leaving Kiyone and Mihoshi alone.  
  
Washu walked out of her sub-space lab only seconds after Tenchi walked out. "What's all the commotion?" She had a radiation suit on and the headpiece wrapped in her arm.  
  
"I won a trip to Disney World, Florida USA in a mail contest." She proudly stated.  
  
"Oh…when do you leave?"  
  
"We leave in three days. You are invited too Washu along with everyone."  
  
"Great. I'll be ready." She lit up a little as the conversation continued. "I have to get back to my Nuclear Cold Fusion experiments. I was just checking out the commotion." She went back into her lab. She had been working like crazy for days. ::Great. A vacation is just what I need:: she thought as she put the headpiece back on.  
  
"Dad. DAD!" Tenchi continually yelled out as he searched. ::Now where could he be? I really want to go. I hope he says yes. He will, he'll realize how great an experience this will be for me::  
  
"Yes son? What is it?" Noboyuki said as he stuck his head out of his office door.  
  
"Mihoshi won a trip to Disney World. It's in the U.S. She asked me if I wanted to go with her and all the others. So can I go? The plane leaves in three days and we stay there for a week." Tenchi quickly spit all this out in what seemed like only a few seconds.  
  
::Hmm….that sounds like fun. He deserves a vacation. Plus he'll be with all the women! I think I'd like to tag along to keep an eye on him:: "Oh, so you and the others are going to America?"  
  
"Well they are. I'd like to go too."  
  
"Mihoshi won this trip and what, is she allowed to bring a certain number of people?"  
  
"Yea."::I see what he's doing. He wants to come. Well if he goes I do so I'll ask if he wants to go::  
  
"Yea if you want you can come if I go." ::That'll get him::  
  
"Well I suppose it will be ok. I think I will come so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
::YES! I can go:: "Great we leave for the airport in three days."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tenchi walked down the hall and towards the stairs. ::Hmm…this is great. I get to go to the world famous Disney World. I've heard so much about it:: Just as he was thinking this a sound caught his attention.  
  
"Mmmm…how about a good morning kiss for me?" Ryoko phased behind Tenchi and draped her arms over his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck.  
  
"No Ryoko." Tenchi was not about to let his good mood be ruined.  
  
::He seems happy. I wont piss him off. I want to see what he's so happy about:: "Tenchi why are you so happy?"  
  
"Well hasn't Mihoshi told you?"  
  
"No what happened." Now Ryoko was really getting curious and it was evident in her voice.  
  
"She won a trip to Disney World, USA. And we are all invited."  
  
"WOW!" ::Wait what is Disney World:: "Hey Tenchi, what is Disney World?"  
  
"Its like a theme park on steroids. There are several parks that compose it, each with a theme taken to extreme levels. It is one of if not the most famous theme park in the world."  
  
"Cool. So when do we go? I can't wait, especially since we'll be there together." Ryoko was excited at the idea of going on a vacation with Tenchi.  
  
"In three days. Be prepared. And remember…NO USING YOUR POWERS FROM THE TIME WE LEAVE THE HOUSE TO THE TIME WE GET HOME!"  
  
"Fine. No powers."  
  
Tenchi walked down the steps and into the living room. "Hey everybody."  
  
"Tenchi aren't you excited?" A very happy and excited voice called out.  
  
"I can't wait Sasami. By the way when's dinner?"  
  
"Oh darn! I was so excited I forgot dinner. It will be ready in about an hour." Sasami quickly jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen.  
  
::This night is gonna last for a year:: Tenchi thought as he sat down on the couch.  
  
…  
  
"Alright! Only two more days!" Tenchi happily stated this as he got out of bed. This was great Tenchi hadn't been on a real vacation since he could remember. He walked out into the hall. He slid the door open slowly and made sure to not make any noise in doing this. He peeked his head out and looked for Ryoko. ::Oh good, I can get downstairs without a bear hug:: Today seemed to be going Tenchi's way.  
  
::I bet he thinks he's getting away I'll let him think that for a little while::  
  
Tenchi crept down the hall and was only inches form the steps when he heard the all too familiar sound of Ryoko's teleporting. "Tenchi! How bout a good morning kiss for me?" she hung on his back with her arms around Tenchi's neck as she said this.  
  
"Ryoko! Come on!" Tenchi was not in the mood for this now...well he never was but especially not now on this happy morning.  
  
Just then Ayeka came up the steps. "Really Ryoko, do you actually expect him to want to kiss a demon like you?"  
  
"Well of coarse I do. Wait demon! Oh you just stepped over the line Ayeka!" Now Ryoko was pissed. Usually a comment like this didn't matter much but for some reason this time she couldn't take it. She ignited her energy sword and prepared to attack Ayeka. She looked over at Tenchi for a second. The expression on his face stopped her dead in her tracks. "Sorry about that Ayeka." Suddenly teleporting away.  
  
"She will never learn"  
  
"I think she is really upset. I wonder why she got so angry?" Tenchi showed considerable concern as he said this.  
  
"I think she just was in a mood. She'll be fine." Ayeka was a little concerned herself but quickly changed the subject. "So Tenchi, why don't you come down for breakfast?"  
  
The thought of Sasami's cooking lifted his spirits a little. "Sure Ayeka." They walked down to the table and sat down.  
  
"Hey where is Ryoko? It's not like her to miss a meal."  
  
"There was a little fight…almost a fight a second ago and she vanished."  
  
"She'll show up hungry in an hour or two." Kiyone said with little emotion.  
  
"Yea your right. So, who is almost ready for our trip?"  
  
"I am." Sasami said proudly.  
  
"Me too." Ayeka happily stated.  
  
"How about you Mihoshi? Kiyone?"  
  
"Well we can't come."  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
"We can't get the vacation time. The person who would fill in for us is sick so we have to work."  
  
"Damn it!" Tenchi began to feel depressed. ::I was so looking forward to this. Why does something have to go wrong?::  
  
"There is still a chance we can go but it's not likely." Kiyone sadly said. Suddenly Kiyone's wristband began to beep. She opened the screen to take the call. "First class detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi." "Yes commander." Both said at precisely the same time. "I have good news. Mishoki will be able to fill in for you. You may have the vacation time you requested. That is all." "Oh, THANK YOU SIR!" the screen disappeared. Everyone jumped up in the air. "YAY! We get to go Kiyone!"  
  
"This is great. I need a vacation!" Kiyone had been working her butt off for a promotion and had totally forgot about vacation time.  
  
Everyone celebrated the good news by devouring the delicious breakfast.  
  
…  
  
Tenchi made his way up the shrine steps. ::I wonder where Ryoko is. She disappeared an d missed breakfast and lunch. Something is wrong. Or she has some trick planned. Oh well. Like Kiyone said "she'll show up hungry.":: He passed a tree just like all the others, but something caught his attention. ::Something is up there:: He walked over an dlooked up through the branches. "Ahah! There you are Ryoko. Why did you miss breakfast and lunch. We've…well I've been worrying about you."  
  
"Oh, sure like you'd care if anything were to happen to me." After the scene this morning Ryoko was both angry and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well sure I would. I would hate it if anything happened to you."  
  
"Is that so. Then if you care so much why do you always push me away when I hug you? If you really cared you would hug back!" Ryoko's voice began to rise as she said this.  
  
"I…um…uh…well…" Trailing off as he finished.  
  
Ryoko floated down from her branch and stood in front of Tenchi. "I knew it! You don't care about me. You just saw me on your way to do something and decided to act all like your grandfather and be so noble! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"You know that's no true. Come on lets go back home." A bit of optimism in his words.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Okay then I'll go." He turned and began to walk back down towards the house.  
  
"Wait Tenchi."  
  
"Yea Ryoko?"  
  
"Your right. I know you care. I'm just a little hungry. Lets go home." Saying this she took Tenchi's hand.  
  
Tenchi knowing how she was feeling decided to let her. "So you looking forward to our trip?"  
  
"To um…Disnay World?"  
  
"Yea but its D-I-S-N-E-Y. It's going to be great. You packed up?"  
  
"Um…pretty much."  
  
They arrived at the back door. "You go inside Tenchi. I'll be in in a minuet." ::I get to go on a trip with Tenchi! This is great. I have too keep a cool temper::  
  
…  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…  
  
"Oh crap its morning!" Slamming his hand down on the clock buttons. Tenchi threw on his clothes and ran out of his room. He ran down the steps and saw everyone at the table eating quickly.  
  
"Tenchi, you slept in."  
  
"Sorry. I better hurry." Tenchi sat down and began to eat. Everyone was obviously excited since they all bit their tongues while trying to chew with their huge smiles. There wasn't much conversation at the table. Everyone was too busy eating.  
  
"Everyone get your bags and meet here in five minuets." Kiyone ordered.  
  
They all went up the steps and gathered their luggage. This took very little time and within a minuet everyone was at the table.  
  
"Okay. Good, everyone seems ready. Lets go through the list. Carry on bag…check. Check in luggage…check. Coffee pot off…check. Doors locked…check. Money….check. Seems good. Lets go."  
  
With that everyone headed for the front door. They all left and Nobouki locked the door behind them.  
  
"Grandpa has a key right dad?"  
  
"Yup. That's not a problem. Everyone on the van." Within ten minuets they were on the highway. "Okay lets see…we take rout 40 to Osaka Bay. Then take 67 to Tokyo."  
  
"Do you really know where your going dad?"  
  
"Of course Tenchi. We'll be there in about a half hour."  
  
…  
  
The van pulled into the long-term parking lot.  
  
"How long will you be parking here?"  
  
"Seven days."  
  
"Okay seven days. Thank you and enjoy your flight experience with Tokyo International."  
  
"We will."  
  
Nobouki pulled into a parking space.  
  
"Oh man that was a long ride. Sure feels good to stretch."  
  
"Hmph, like you had any problems you slept the whole time. God forbid you stay awake Ryoko."  
  
"I'm not in the mood Ayeka so just shut up!"  
  
"It says here that flights to America are in Terminal B. That way." Nobouki led the way to a huge building.  
  
"Wow its so big."  
  
"Yea it is Mihoshi." Sasami happily chirped.  
  
They all walked into the entrance and looked around at the crowds of people. Some in line for tickets, some waiting for departing planes, and some just lost scrambling to find their way out.  
  
"There's the ticket tellers. Let me go get the tickets." Nobouki walked over and asked for eight tickets for the Tokyo Airlines flight to Orlando.  
  
"We accept all major credit cards sir."  
  
"Okay then here's my Master Card."  
  
"Thank you sir. You are in row fourteen. The flight departs in two hours. Enjoy your trip with Tokyo Airlines."  
  
"Thank you, and we will."  
  
Nobouki stuffed the tickets in his shirt pocket and walked back over. "The plane leaves in two hours. So, we have an hour and a half to burn."  
  
GRROWWLL…"I'm hungry." Tenchi said clutching his stomach.  
  
"There is a fast food restaurant over there. How about we all grab a bite before we get on the plane."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The whole group walked over to the McDonalds and grabbed a table.  
  
"I'll go grab the food, Tenchi you come help me carry it. Who wants what? Ryoko?"  
  
"Umm…what's a Big Mac?" Ryoko had never eaten fast food and had no idea what all these weird foods were.  
  
"It's a burger loaded with everything you can imagine."  
  
"Ok. I'll have three. And two of those French Fries."  
  
"And you Ayeka?"  
  
"I'll just have a Double Cheeseburger and a small fries."  
  
"Sasami?"  
  
"I'll have what Ayeka is having."  
  
"Kiyone and Mihoshi?"  
  
"I'll have a number three." Kiyone said with a menu in front of her face.  
  
"Same here!" Mihoshi said.  
  
"And you Washu?"  
  
"Got it under control." Reaching into a subspace portal over her shoulder and pulling out a two-foot long sub. "All that grease makes me sick."  
  
"I'll be back in a minuet. Come on Tenchi." The two went up into line. "Dad this is gonna cost a fortune." "Charge it. There's the solution." "Are you sure?" "Of course."  
  
"Welcome to McDonalds sir. Can I take your order?"  
  
"Yea…we'll have four Big Macs, eight large fries, two double cheeseburgers, two number threes, and Tenchi what do you want?"  
  
"I'll have a Number two."  
  
"That and eight large cokes."  
  
"Okay sir. That will be sixty seven ninety five."  
  
"Do you accept Master Card?"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
Nibouki handed the card to the woman. She swiped it and handed it back. "Your food will be ready in a minuet." Less than a minuet later all the food was on the counter.  
  
"Carry as much as you can Tenchi. We'll probably need to take a few trips."  
  
"Right." Tenchi's voice was muffled by all the food in front of his face.  
  
Fortunately it only took two trips to get all the food to the table.  
  
"Oh wow this is great." Ryoko said with great surprise coloring her voice. It wasn't nearly as good as a Sasami burger but for food cooked in a minuet it was great.  
  
Everyone finished quickly and left the restaurant.  
  
"We need to get to gate 21A quick." They all ran through the crowds searching for their plane.  
  
Finally they found the gate. Nobouki went up to the person at the gate.  
  
"Here are our tickets. When can we go onto the plane?"  
  
"Please hold on." She picked up a microphone. "Now boarding rows one through twenty on flight 45 to Orlando, FL. "Now sir."  
  
"Thanks." He walked back to the group. Lets go. They all walked through the gate and onto the plane. They made their way down the aisles to their seats. They all grabbed their seats very quickly but Ryoko and Ayeka still managed to be on both sides of Tenchi.  
  
"So how long is this flight dad?"  
  
"I think it's about fifteen hours."  
  
"FIFTEEN HOURS!!! That's crazy. What are we gonna do for fifteen hours?"  
  
"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you Tenchi." Ryoko silently whispered into Tenchi's ear in her typical seductive tone.  
  
Tenchi just put up his hand signaling her to stop. The expression on his face instantly stopped her train of thought.  
  
::I'll try again when we get there. Maybe he'll be in a better mood::  
  
Washu was sitting on the aisle seat and unlike most people, being small, had no worries about being bumped into by passing flight attendants. She summoned her holotop and began typing.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman we are now about to take off. Would any passengers in possession of a cell phone, laptop, or other electronic device please turn it off at this time. Thank You."  
  
Washu paid o attention to anything. She was in deep concentration. This cold fusion generator would light millions of homes and generate almost no byproducts. If she could just get the settings right. Or that's what she wanted them to think. It was really for a new type of Hydrogen bomb.  
  
"Hmhm. Mam please turn off that laptop now. We cannot take off until you do."  
  
Washu acted as though the woman had never said a word.  
  
"TURN OFF YOUR COMPUTER NOW!!!"  
  
"Oh were you speaking to me?"  
  
"YES!!! Turn that thing off!"  
  
"Okay whatever." With a snap of her fingers the holotop disappeared.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask how you did that. All that matters is that it's off."  
  
…  
  
"Ladies and gentleman we are in final approach to Orlando International Airport, would all passengers please fasten their seatbelts and put all seats and tray-tables in their upright and locked position. Thank You."  
  
"Oh man that was long. Thank God we're almost there."  
  
The plane touched down softly and taxied down what seemed like miles of taxiway. Slowly the terminal appeared. The plane moved toward one of the gates. It came to a very slow speed and lined directly up with the gate. Only inches from the doors of the gate the plane stopped. "Welcome to Orlando Florida."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: Well there it is, Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think otherwise I won't be able to keep this story going. Review through this site or send me an e-mail at CompK9286@aol.com 


	2. Update On This Fic

For anyone who remembers "Tenchi Meets The Mouse" I would like to say I'm still alive. I've written like 4 amazing fics and would love to tackle this story again. Sadly the 4 fics and the 2nd Chapter of Tenchi Meets the Mouse, were all on my laptop, which had a hard drive failure. I will have the data recovered some day soon. Anyway wanted to say there is a chapter 2 and it was going great. Expect to see more fics from me and the continuation of Tenchi Meets the Mouse. 


End file.
